Costume Party
by All I Want14
Summary: Haymitch decides to go to the Escort and Victor costume party and he finds a cute little bunny in the corner. One thing leads to another and they end up in the restroom together ;) M for a reason


**So here's another fanfic by me. Hope y'all like it. Remember, I don't know much, I'm only 14.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, duh. **

"Are you going to that Victors and Escorts costume party tonight?" Effie asked Haymitch.

"I dunno, maybe," he said while opening a bottle of white liquor.

"Okay, I was just wondering if I would have to deal with your rudeness tonight."

"Well, I guess my rudeness and I will go, if you really want us there," he smiled. She huffed and went to her room.

Later, Haymitch walked to the Capitol building where the party would be held, wearing a vampire costume. He was actually proud of what he came up with. He wore a black tuxedo he found in his closet at the penthouse, a black cape with red lining the inside, vampire teeth that he can actually bite with, and he even got a shower before. Haymitch couldn't help but wonder what Effie would be dressed as.

He walked into the party and looked around at all the different costumes. There were so many Capitol women dressed as kittens. Sexy kittens. He watched some of the girls walk by him and smiled. This night might actually be fun, he thought.

Someone caught his eye standing in the corner and talking to a few kittens. She had pale purple hair piled on top of her head with tendrils coming down to frame her face. Her skin was extremely pale and she wore light pin booty shorts trimmed in a white fur. Her lace-up platforms that went up to just below her knees were white with a pink satin lace that was tied in a small bow at the top. Her top was really just a light pink bra trimmed in the white fur. See-through fabric hung down from the side of the bra, just reaching the tops of her bottoms and left a large triangle of skin showing her tummy and didn't cover her back at all. She was beautiful.

Haymitch began to walk over to her, and soon noticed that it was Effie. _She looks sexy_, he thought.

"Hey, Effs," Haymitch said and slowly looked up her body to meet her eyes. She wasn't wearing much makeup, so he could see her deep blush. The kittens walked away and left a half naked Effie with Haymitch. She gulped and he just smiled at her. "Nice outfit," he said, and he meant it. She looked so cute and innocent, well not _so innocent._

"Thanks," she said shyly. He smiled and she could see his fangs. "So you're a vampire?"

"Yep, and you're a. . .sexy bunny."

"I didn't want to be a kitten," she blushed.

"I hate cats," he said and she giggled. He liked her giggle and wanted to hear it again. "So what do we do at this party/" Haymitch asked.

"Just enjoy yourself, talk, have a few drinks, but not too many Haymitch," she said seriously,"dance, just have fun. I think there might be a costume contest too."

"Well, you'll definitely win the contest," he said, "You're the only sex bunny in here." Her face went red again. She crossed her arms in front of her, trying to cover her revealed skin.

"No,no, princess. You look great." She hesitantly unfolded her arms. "Where are all your friends?" Haymitch asked, looking around. "I don't have any. Haymitch."

"Yeah, you do. Where's Hydrangea?" he looked around for the annoying Capitol woman whom Effie hung around with sometimes.

"She's not really my friend, I just do things with her because I don't have anything else to do. She's really mean, especially to me."

Now, Haymitch really wanted to find Hydrangea, so he can cuss her out. Why would anyone want to be mean to Effie? She was nice to everyone, only sometimes when he teased her was she mean. He felt bad, because he realized that he was mean to her a lot; more like all the time. Haymitch decided he would make it up to her tonight.

"Come on, princess, let's dance." He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Effie's eyes went unbelievably wide. "Uh, Haymitch, I don't really dance," she said and tried to walk back to the corner.

"Oh no, come on. I'll make it really easy for you," he said and pulled her back. Haymitch grabbed her wrists and started making her dance. She begrudgingly let him wave her arms around until she got into the rhythm and danced on her own. Haymitch couldn't stop himself from watching how the see-through fabric moved when she turned real fast. The milky white skin of her abdomen was begging for him to touch her.

The night went on and every once and a while they would go get a beer, but not enough at once to get drunk. They spent most of their time dancing and avoiding anyone who looked like they were coming over to talk to them.

Haymitch tried to get Effie to enter the costume contest, but she wouldn't because she was too shy. "You go up on a stage every year, in front of all of Panem, and you're telling me that you're too shy to enter a costume contest!" he laughed.

"Well, it's my job, I'm used to that!" she claimed and then laughed at herself.

At that moment, a slow song came on and Haymitch looked at Effie. She glance up at him and then looked at the floor. She blushed and Haymitch smiled. Then he did something very unexpecting. He pulled her closer to him. He rested one hand on her small waist and held her hand in his other.

"Relax Effie," he gave her a lopsided smirk and she looked back at the floor, blushing uncontrollably. This only made Haymitch pull her closer.

Effie was trying to avoid eye contact with him so he tilted her chin up with his finger. "We're only dancing, princess," he smiled again and this time she smiled back. After the song was over, another slow song came on and Effie took off her platforms. Haymitch guessed they were playing mostly slow songs now since it was getting really late. He pulled Effie closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. She was much shorter without her platforms on, her head barely reaching his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and Effie stood on her tiptoes to try to wrap her arms around his neck. It was too hard for her, so she just wrapped her arms around his waist and Haymitch laughed. "Shut up," Effie giggled.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He could feel the soft smooth skin of her back. He pushed aside the fabric on her sides and ran his hands up and down her. She was surprised by this, because Haymitch was never like this, especially with her.

Effie's breath hitched and she blushed. She looked up at him and her breathing quickened. His hands began to roam and he slid one of his hands down to her hip. He trailed a finger down her jawline and a shiver went up her spine. She met his eyes and Haymitch showed her that lopsided smile of his with his sharp teeth.

Effie's eyes widened and went completely black. She wanted him. Right now. She became wet between her thighs and Haymitch grabbed her hand. He led her off the dance floor and into a hallway, Effie hot on his heels.

He pushed her against the wall and pinned her against it with his hips. Haymitch bent down and kissed her neck. She let out a moan when he kissed an extremel sensitive spot behind her left ear.

He lifted her up, so it would be easier for both of them since she was so short, and she wrapped her her legs around his waist. Haymitch kissed up her neck and underneath her chin until he met her lips. Effie kissed him back and opened her mouth for him to slip his tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance, but she happily gave him all control over her. He ran his hands all over her smooth tummy with her moaning. She whimpered when he bit her lip with his sharp fangs.

He tried to move the crotch of her booty shorts to the side, but they were too tight. "Why couldn't you have worn one of your skirts?" he whispered and she smiled. "Just go to the bathroom," she suggested.

Haymitch carried her into the womens restroom, locked the door, and then he set her down on the counter in front of the mirror. He stood in between her legs and put his hands on her hips. "You wanna do this?" he asked as he ran a finger up her thigh.

"No, Haymitch, I just let you kiss all over my neck and carry me in here for no reason," she said sarcastically.

"Just making sure," he laughed. "Hurry up,"she smiled. "Someone's impatient," Haymitch smiled back. The death glare she gave him made him jerk her hips forward. Effie smiled and he leaned forward to kiss her. Again she gave him all control.

He got her out of her shorts and looked at her pink lace panties. "I like these," he commented, "you should wear them around the penthouse." Effie giggled. Haymitch trailed his index finger up the inside of her left thigh and as if it were possible, her eyes went blacker. He pushed aside her panties and circled her clit with his finger. She moaned as he slid a finger inside her.

Effie closed her eyes and Haymitch kissed her deeply with his finger pumping inside her. "Oh, Haymitch," she moaned as he applied pressure to her clit. She screamed when he pushed another finger in. "Shh shh, Effs, you have to be quieter, someone might hear." But she screamed more when he curled his fingers inside her.

Haymitch leaned forward and muffled her screams with his lips. Effie knotted her fingers in his hair. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers and she screamed loudest when she came. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them.

Then Haymitch knelt down in front of her. "Oh, gosh," Effie moaned when she saw what he was about to do. He slid her panties all the way off and put his face in between her thighs. She leaned back and banged her head against the mirror as his tongue circled her clit. Her small fists were hitting the mirror and she tried not to scream. Haymitch lapped up all her juices, and then came back up to kiss her softly. Effie could taste herself on his lips.

"Haymitch," she breathed, "take your pants off."

"You're just so blunt about it," he laughed and started to take his pants off. When he was done he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Haymitch propped her up against the wall and began to kiss her neck. He nibbled on her earlobe when Effie remembered his vampire teeth. "Your teeth," she whispered. He smiled at her. "I can't take them out; they're glued in," he said.

"You glued them in?!"

"They should come out in a few days, at least that's what the package said."

"Just try not to hurt me."

"Never, princess." He went back to kissing her neck.

Haymitch sunk into her so deliciously slow. She had to stifle her scream as he filled her. He lightly drug his fangs down her neck and Effie ran her fingers through his hair.

She moaned when he lightly bit her collarbone. He eased out of her slowly then filled her again. Haymitch bit down hard and she whimpered. He could taste blood on his lips. He then kissed up her neck and met her lips with a fiery passion.

He muffled another one of her screams with his mouth as she came for the second time that night, him following shortly after. Haymitch pulled out of her and pulled his pants back up.

Effie tried to put her panties back on, but she was so shaken and weak that Haymitch had to help her. He kissed her again and nipped at her bottom lip.

He grabbed a paper towel and wet it so he could wipe the blood off her shoulder. "Sorry if that hurt," he mumbled, talking about the bite.

"No, I liked it, it felt great,' Effie smiled. "I just realized something," she said with a slightly panicked voice.

"What?

"We didn't check to see if there was anyone in here..." She went by and pushed all the stall doors open. "Thank goodness," she sighed when she saw there was no one.

"That would have been a disaster," Haymitch laughed.

"Wanna go back to the penthouse now?" Effie asked.

"Depends." "On?"

"What we'd be doing," he said.

"Oh, I have an idea," Effie smiled and grabbed his hand.

**Review? The bad thing is I wrote this at school in a chapel in a convent. I'm going straight to hell. lol**

**I'm trying to find all my fanfics from my old account, so they may be up in a few days if you're interested. **


End file.
